gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball The Video Game
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Video Game is an upcoming game for the PS3, PS4, Wii, Wii U and Nintendo Switch. It is expected to come out in 2018 Main Menu *'Story Mode' **'New Game' **'Continue' *'Multiplayer Mode' **'Vs. Mode' **'Survival Mode' ***'Rules' ***'Number of Players' *'Online Mode' **'With Friends' **'With Anybody' **'Make Friends' *'Options' **'Sound' **'Audio' **'Erase Data' *'Shop' **'Characters' **'Stages' **'Movies' **'Artwork' Difficulty Levels When a New Game is started, the player will select from five difficulty levels. It can be changed once the player starts the game. Chaotic difficulty is unlocked by beating the game on Hard difficulty without changing it to an easier difficulty. The difficulty effects how much damage the player takes *'Difficulty Levels' **'Very Easy ' **'Easy' **'Normal' **'Hard' **'Chaotic' Gameplay Single Player The gameplay is somewhat based on Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, without Wii Motion Control. The player has hearts for health, and starts out with 6. The player can get different items and weapons. The player also gets different abilities. Multiplayer Multiplayer can be played in two different modes: Vs. Mode, or Online Mode. In Vs. Mode, you can duke out in an all-out-brawl with many different characters, and play on many stages. You can unlock other characters by playing Story Mode, and can also get DLC Characters from the Wii Shop. In Survival Mode, you can team up, and fight as many hordes of enemies until they all drop. In Online Mode, you can play with many other people. Story Gumball and Darwin steal a new video game console. Anais is shocked and she calls in for Nicole. Nicole takes off the new console off at both of them. At night while Richard and Nicole are both sleeping, Gumball sneaks into their room and takes away the new console. Gumball tiptoes downstairs to the lounge, Darwin plugs it in and when they switch it on... It collects the whole of Elmore into the console. Nobody is playing it. Cast *Elizabeth Daily as Gumball *Nancy Cartwright as Darwin *Grey Delisle as Anais *Dan Russell as Richard, Mr. Patrick Fitzgerald, the Doughnut Sheriff, Coach and the Bandage Doctor *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny Fitzgerald, Teri, Mrs. Jackie Wilson, Margaret Robinson and Polly Fitzgerald *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias Wilson, Alan Keane, Miss Simian, Rob, Juke and Idaho *Jessica McDonald as Carrie Krueger, Masami Yoshida, Rachel Wilson, Molly Collins and Sarah G. Lato *Mic Graves as Banana Joe, William and Banana Bob *Alix Wilton Regan as Carmen *Kerry Shale as Bobert, Leslie, Larry Needlemeyer, Sal Left Thumb and Mr. Harold Wilson *Anthony Hull as Anton *Max Cazier as Ocho and Clayton *Maria Teresa Creasey as Jamie Russo and Mrs. Judith Fitzgerald *Steve Furst as Principal Brown *Adam Long as Mr. Steve Small *Simon Lipkin as Rocky Robinson *Stefan Ashton Frank as Mr. Gaylord Robinson *Sandra Searles Dickinson as Karen, Granny Jojo, Banana Barbara, Mrs. Jötunheim and Alison Sandra Gator Single Player Enemies *Bull Dog *Evil Squirle *Spider *Dark Tree *Eagle Bird *Wild Wolf *Mocking Jay *Mutant Monsters *Zombies *Garagroth Multiplayer Characters *'Starter' **'Gumball' **'Darwin' **'Penny Fitzgerald' **'Tobias Wilson' **'Anais' **'Carrie Krueger' *'Unlockable ' **'Banana Joe' **'Masami Yoshida' **'Teri' **'Molly Collins' **'Carmen' **'Leslie' **'Bobert' **'Juke' **'Alan Keane' **'Ocho' **'Rob' **'Sarah G. Lato' **'Jamie Russo' **'Rachel Wilson' Trivia * Gumball, Darwin and Anais' voice actors don't reprise their roles, probably because to avoid recasting. ** Elizabeth Daily, Nancy Cartwright and Grey Delisle are now Gumball, Darwin and Anais' current voice actors. * As of now, Penny Fitzgerald and her family are now in their shell forms. * Rachel Wilson makes a return in this game. * Jamie Russo's Season 1-2 design is used. * Rob acts nice in this game while his Season 1 design is used. Category:Video games Category:Wii Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Amazing World of Gumball